One Day Gone Wrong
by im.seeing.music
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a huge fight, resulting in Draco leaving, and Harry getting sick, very sick I know the summery is bad, but you should try it pairs Harry/Draco Sev/Remus Nevvile/Ginny Ron/Hermione maybe more
1. Why are We Fighting Now?

Draco put his hand on his small lovers forehead "You need to wake up love" green eyes blurrily looked up at him "Now come on just get up, you need to go to work Harry" green eyes stared at him with betrayal laced in them "But Draco" he almost whined, I shook my head "I'm sorry Harry but you need to go to work, the ministry wouldn't be pleased if you missed "But DRAY I think I'm coming done with something" I laughed slightly, Harry didn't get sick, in the five years they had been dating, and the other five years that they were married he never got sick, not during flu season, not when he was stuck out in the rain for four hours, he just never got sick. "Harry love now get up, don't be a wanker, and go to work" he laughed again as the blurry green eyes glared at him "Now come on Harry, get up" Harry got up still glaring at Draco, "I don't want to go to work" now it was Draco's turn to glare "Don't act so childish Harry Potter" they had decided to take Harry's last name. "We both have responsibilities, yours are with the ministry, and mine are at the home, now please get ready and go, BEFORE you get fired please" Harry glared at him again "we BOTH have responsibilities?" he paused face darkening with anger "You don't do anything around here, so you clean and crap, whose the one bringing in the money after your family wrote you out" he knew he was hitting low, that this wasn't fair, that he should stop while he could, but he didn't he kept going even though he saw the tears welling in Draco's eyes "You would be nothing without me here nothing and yet you have the AUDOCITY to say that we BOTH have responsibilities your worthless Dray" he had no clue why he was so angry or why he was being so mean "I hope I die at work today, so you can deal with the grief of knowing it was all your fault" he jumped up and left a now sobbing Draco, he went and dressed then walked out the door not even bothering to say goodbye.

Draco curled up into a ball sobbing "WHY" he screamed "why would he say those things" he continued to sob, standing up and walking to the muggle phone they used at home, he picked it up and dialed his godfathers number "Sev-sevurus" he sobbed when his godfather answered "I know you spending the day with Remus, but I really need a distraction" he started to hyperventilate as a panic attack started, he had always had problems with anxiety "I'll be right there" he heard Severus talking in the background as he hung up and curled up on the bed waiting for Sev. He soon heard a pop and turned around, but instead of Sev he saw his lovers godfather Remus "Draco, Sevy thought I should come" he said watching him carefully "He figured I would be better with this one" Draco ignored him trying to calm his breathing "Draco what did he say" Remus whispered "He-he said I didn't do anything around here, said I was worthless…then b-before he left he said that he hoped he died so I would be guilty and if he did it-it was all my FAULT" Draco started to sob again, reduced to hiccupping miserably. Remus shock his head, he loved Harry but he didn't know how he could do that to someone who loved him so much "Remus I just don't know if I could do this anymore, Harry has been getting meaner and meaner, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, a-and we fight all the time" he started to sob again. Remus stood up and looked at Draco, "And you don't have to, you know I love my son, but I think you both need a break, you can come live with Sev and me, come on lets get you up and packed" Draco nodded still crying as he got up to pack to leave the house were he lived with his husband of five years.

When Harry got home it was strangely silent, and all the lights were off, he walked through the house nervously. No one was there, he then went to the bedroom, all of Draco's stuff was gone he plopped on the bed Draco couldn't have left, there's no way. "Of course he could have left your such a bloody TWIT Harry" he said talking to himself "Alls you guys do is fight now, and god damn it you were a bastard earlier" he sighed sitting down and decided to floo Remus and Sevreus maybe they would know were Draco was he through in some floo powder "Dungeons Hogwarts" he said sticking his head into the fire "Hey Remus" Remus saw and glared at him "Rem do you know were Dray is I came home and he was gone" Remus continued to glare "That's NONE of your-" He was cut off by a familiar voice "Hi Harry" Draco whispered "DRAY" Harry yelled with relief, I'm coming over, I was so worried" Draco shock his head, "Harry I need some time you can come over tomorrow maybe, we need to figure this out" Harry nodded "Of course" he whispered, "You know I meant none of that, I was just angry, I love you, and you know it" Draco nodded "I know Harry, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell when you said it" Draco left and Harry pulled his head from the Fire, tears sliding down his own cheeks, He swayed when he stood up, suddenly overwhelmingly nauseous his knees buckled and he vomited violently, blood mixed with his dinner and bile, soon he was so exhausted he couldn't even stay conscience and he passed out.


	2. Dying Could Come at a Better Time

**AN: I know I hate these too I'm sorry, alls I wanted to say was thank you for the few who reviewed, this is my first fan fic and I'm very nervous if you have anything to say please review, oh and no flames please you can be nice about things, I am very open to CONSTRUCTIVE[key word] criticism and that is the only way I'll take my critics**

_Harry pulled his head from the Fire, tears sliding down his own cheeks, He swayed when he stood up, suddenly overwhelmingly nauseous his knees buckled and he vomited violently, blood mixed with his dinner and bile, soon he was so exhausted he couldn't even stay conscience and he passed out._

Draco walked into the house, looking around nervously "Harry?" he asked looking around "Harry?" he called again "Were are you?" he clucked his tongue as he walked into the living room, it was just like Harry to not be at home when he needs him the most. Draco shook his head no more he was leaving. And as soon as he made that decision, he found Harry. "Oh my god HARRY" he screamed running to his small lover's side "Oh god Harry" he ran to the fire and quickly flooed Severus "Sev!" he screamed "SEV something's wrong with Harry I found him on the ground, oh God Sev I think he's dying!" Draco started to sob "Sev please help him" Sev nodded "I'll be there in a minute son" Draco quickly pulled his head out and went back to Harry, "Please Harry wake up, I love you please wake up!" Draco picked Harry up, carrying him to there shared bed "Please Harry" he whispered. Rocking him gently tears sliding down his cheek "please Harry" he repeated becoming incoherent. After ten or twenty minutes, he no longer cared about the passing of time he heard a loud pop, he didn't remove his head, which was nested in Harry's hair, "Sev help him" he whispered after another minute looking up "PLEASE SAVE HIM" Severus nodded and ran to the bedside "what did Pott-Harry do now?" If looks could kill Severus knew he would be dead "I don't KNOW SEV! I found him on the ground covered in vomit," Draco noticed Severus looked skeptic "It didn't smell like alcohol, Sev, and he hasn't Drank like that since the wedding" Severus nodded "Draco son, I don't know what's wrong with him, lets take him to Poppy, she'll know what to do" Draco nodded, completely dazed "I can't lose him like this, he's all that matters to me" Severus looked at him sadly "I know Draco and we'll do our best" he paused leaving the sentence there, unfinished, Draco noticed this "But?" he whispered gripping his lovers small hand in his own "But sometimes your best just isn't enough" Severus explained, patting Draco on his back, then quickly picked up Harry getting ready to apparate Harry and himself to the school, or at least as close as he could get without braking the school barriers.

Harry woke up early the next morning, or late the next night, he couldn't tell which, what he could tell was that he wasn't at home in his bed with Draco, and that his stomach felt like someone had jabbed white hot pokers in it. He turned to his side to try to relive the pain and saw Draco, he was sleeping soundlessly, forehead wrinkled like something was the matter, and that was when he realized were he was, he was at the hospital wing. At Hogwarts, having no clue how he got there. As he was spacing out Madame Poppy walked in "Harry dear, how are you feeling…oh well that's a silly question, you stomach must hurt terribly" Harry nodded unsure how to answer, deciding to distract himself by watching Draco sleep "Poppy how did I get here?" he asked before another wave of nausea hit him and he curled into his stomach "Harry Draco found you passed out in your own vomit and blood, after Severus being unable to find what was wrong he brought you to me to find out" She paused looking at Harry Seriously "Well did you find out?" Poppy nodded "Well then I can go home" The mediwhitch shook her head "Harry you have stomach cancer," Harry looked at her shocked "Well there must be a potion or or or SOMETHING" Poppy shock her head "Harry you'll have to go with muggle treatments, because there's nothing else we can do for you, Wizards haven't found a cure yet, its rarer for us" Harry's mouth hung open. She couldn't be serious CANCER she had to be kidding "Very funny Poppy but I have to go I have work tomorrow "I'm very sorry Harry" she whispered before walking out. And that's when it hit him Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord when he was seventeen, was Dying, and not by dark magic, or by some new evil who wanted to take him done, but a disease that lived in him, in his own body. His own body was killing him.


	3. Authors note

**Authors note: sorry its going to be awhile till I get the next chapter down……you see I was typing, and EVERYTHING got erased, so I have to start the chapter again……from scratch….I am NOT happy about this ARGH.**

**Sincerely,**

**.music**


End file.
